To live again
by Maybechange
Summary: I had never thought that I would ever wake up again, but I was wrong. OC fem!Fran
1. Chapter 1

I died. I lived a pretty normal life. I had two parents and a brother. Life was not hard, but it wasn't easy either. I would like to think that I was an average person, living an ordinary life. Well at least I was until now.

Being reborn wasn't fun. Everything was blurry, I couldn't see normally. It felt weird, being held by another person, who was much bigger when me.

Finally after few months I started to see faces. The person, who always held me had green eyes and hair. It reminded me of someone. Nah it was impossible.

Before today I have never saw how I looked. Like father I had green hair and eyes. It reminded of someone from an anime I saw, but I didn't think it was possible, but looking at this in a different way, how it was possible to be reborn? Maybe I died and got reborn in anime. Well I decided to think about this later.

My first birthday was on the day I died, December 23. Quite ironic isn't it. This was also the day when I first time I heard my name, Fran. That was when I realized that maybe I was really reborn into KHR. Well maybe it was all a dream, but I could always make the best of it.

Whenever I tried speaking nothing came out. I tried again and again, but nothing worked. Maybe my vocal cords weren't developed enough, at least I hoped.

I was right. I felt relieved I could finally speak. So my first word was ''Give''. I was really hungry. My father laughed really hard that night. I don't know why, but I was feeling very happy.

Well since my first word was ''Give'' it isn't very hard to realize that my first sentence was ''Give me food''. My father was laughing so hard that my ears hurt all day. Well at least I got my food. So everything was good.

I don't know why, but I was always hungry. Maybe it was because of this body. After all right now I am a child not older than one. So it was a possibility. Well at least it made my father happy. So I was content. For now.


	2. Chapter 2

When I became two my father started to teach me how to write and read. It wasn't easy, all in all it was hard. I had never learned this language in my previous life, so it posed a challenge. Somehow that made it more fun. Since everything came so easy, having a hard time doing something was fun. At least that was the case for me.

The first word I wrote was Fran, my name. The name itself sounded so weird. Who in their right mind would name their child after a chemical.

Now that I think about it I never asked. I went to find father. I opened the door to his room. He was working on something, like always. While he was too distracted to see me I came behind his back and touched it. He felled over. I started laughing loudly.

While pouting, he murmured. '' Why is my daughter so mean?''

I answered while laughing. '' Like you are one to talk.''

He got up and started walking towards me. His hand started reaching towards me and his pout became a smirk. While smirking he said.'' Oh my cute little daughter is right.'' He started tickling me.

While laughing like some crazy person I asked.'' HEY stop-'' He started tickling even more I begged him to stop. '' Hey stop please, please-''

A lough came from my direction. I saw father laughing.'' HEY STOP LAUGHING!'' I shouted. He laughed even more. While pouting, I said.'' It's not funny.''

While smirking he said.'' Oh it is.'' My anger was building up. So I pushed him, rolled over and got up. Both of us can pay this game. I thought. So I jumped on him.

''Huh what are-'' Before he could finish, I was already on him. While smirking I started taunting him.'' Now who will lough dear daddy.''

While sweating, he started saying.'' Now, now my dear daughter wouldn't do that-'' I interrupted him while saying.'' We will see.'' My smirk has gotten bigger by every second. I could just see him melting in fear.

I started tickling with everything I got.

That night there could be heard a screaming of a grown up men trough out the neighborhood.

I couldn't help, but think that those days were the best.

The next day I finally asked.'' Why had you named me Fran?''

He turned around and his usual smile became bittersweet. ''Your mother choose it''.

''Oh..'' I mumbled, while looking away. I knew that father didn't like talking about, but he wasn't finished.

'' She always loved making experiments,'' He continued.'' She was a scientist trough and trough.'' He sighed. He looked so broken right now.

So I went to him and started patting him. He started laughing and said. '' You really don't act like a normal child.'' He sighed again and I heard him mumble.'' She really reminds me of you, Elena.''

I stopped asking questions about myself or mother. I couldn't bare to look at father, when he acted like that. I hated it, that heartbroken look.


	3. Chapter 3

My mother had always been a mystery. There were no pictures of her in the house and father rarely talked about her. I couldn't help, but want to know how she looked, acted. I could always hear him mumble about how similar I was to her. I never asked, because father looked so sad whenever she was mentioned.

I tried to forget, to never ask, but it didn't work. My curiosity was too big. I was a child after all. **Even if I only pretended to be one.**

''Dad,'' He turned around at me and smiled. '' Is something wrong?''

'' Um could you tell me about-''I stilled at his piercing gaze, but I continued to talk.'' Could you tell me about mom?''

He looked at me with a blank gaze for what looked like hours. I started looking anywhere that wasn't his face. There was nothing more that I hated. His smile was the thing that made another day worth living.

I was thrown out of my thoughts when he started speaking.'' Your mother has always been very smart similar to you.'' He stopped for a few moments as if trying to remember, and then proceeded.'' Her name was Elena. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever known.'' He sighed.'' She was always too kind.''

Kind could mean many things. She could have been a very kind and thoughtful person or maybe he meant that she soft and naive. I didn't dare to ask, he has already told me more than he could.

He didn't stop there.'' Elena always smiled. Her smiled made her even more beautiful. It made her-'' He stopped himself and then murmured.'' She was truly a sky.'' I still heard him.

A sky. My mother was a sky. Now it all makes sense why he tried to avoid talking about her. What would a person feel like loosing a sky? It was probably so hard, so painful to lose someone connected to. Father was truly amazing, to live, when you lost the person, who truly accepted you. After all sky was the all accepting.

My respect for father rose even more, but my pity rose to. I couldn't help, but think what a sad existence it was.

As if he could see what I thought he said.'' There's no need for it.'' I looked away.

Now that I think about it, why does he care for me? I took her away from him. **I killed her.**

So why does he care? Why? How can he care?

While stuttering I started asking.'' Then why do you-'' It felt as if a lump was in my throat, but I still continued.'' Take care of me?'' His eyes grew wide.'' How can love me, when I took her away from you?'' I started crying.

He looked at me and smiled it wasn't a sad one. It the kindest one I have ever seen.

''You shouldn't ask something so obvious, Fran.'' I looked though my puffy red eyes at him.'' It's because **I LOVE YOU**. You are the one that connects her to me, you are the bridge, the life she left behind. So never do it again, never ask such obvious things. You should already know that you are the most important to me.''

I cried so hard. While my voice was shaky and quite, but he still heard.'' I love you to''.

I ran up to him and hugged his front. His shirt was probably all went and snotty, he still smiled.

I truly loved him, even in my previous life I had never felt like that. This was truly happiness.

 **If only it could last forever.**

* * *

Just to be clear this Elena is an OC


	4. Chapter 4

I loved drawing.

Drawing was something that made me feel free. I was free to choose what to draw, to make. No one could take it away. That's why even in my previous life I loved it.

I had never shown father what I drew. I was already a weird child. I was scared to see how he would react to it. I was scared, because maybe he wouldn't accept me anymore, because maybe he wouldn't smile to me anymore. His smile was the only thing that made another day of life worth living.

I was always a coward, always running away. Even in my previous life I was always running away from my problems, from my true thoughts, from my emotions. I always thought it was pointless.

Now things should be different I am not who I was, right now I am Fran. The one who will become Rokudo Mukoro's student and a Varia assassin, the one who will become one of the strongest illusionist in the world. I was Fran and Fran was me. So maybe I shouldn't be afraid, because father loves Fran. So in a way he loves me too.

I decided to show him if he truly loves me he will accept it and if he doesn't … well maybe I will know later.

I saw him the kitchen making food, I gathered all the courage I had and said. '' Dad I want to show you something''.

He looked at me and said.'' Hmm, sure.''

I took his hand and dragged him to my room.

I took out a drawing of him from my drawer and asked. '' What do you think?'' I felt my heart thumbing.

He looked at it for a few minutes and smiled.'' Wow did you draw it by yourself.''

'' Yeah I did.'' I mumbled in a shaky voice as if I didn't believe this was real, as if I believed it was only a dream.

I saw him shaking his head while laughing like some crazy person. I started shaking I was so afraid. Before I could cry or even start having more doubts, he said.'' Oh it's amazing my daughter is so talented.''

I felt relieved he accepted, he accepted me being just myself. Now looking back I would probably think how stupid I was. Well I was always stupid.

'' Do you want to see more?'' My voice stopped being shaky. My mouth formed a smile after his words. ''Of course,''

I showed him everything I got. From drawings of my old self to drawings of him.

He took a picture of my old self and asked '' And who is she?''

I felt myself turn cold. I couldn't say it, I just couldn't. Everything would be ruined. So I just said '' I saw her in my dream. She looked pretty so I drew her.''

'' Oh really?'' He asked. By the look he gave me, he didn't believe any second of it.

'' Yeah,'' I mumbled back.

He let it go. Maybe he also knew that it was something I would never tell anyone, even him.

It wasn't that I didn't want to tell him, it was that I wanted to forget it myself, my previous life. This was my second chance. I wanted to live it without regrets, even if I will change something.

This is my life and I won't let anyone tell me how to live it.


	5. Chapter 5

Kindergarten is a place where children learn how to communicate with others their age. So you could see my surprise when father told me I was going there.

It was just a regular day. He was making breakfast, like always, when out of nowhere he said.'' Fran would you like to meet other children?''

I immediately answered ''No.''

'' I think it would be good for you, you always stay in the house. '' He put the breakfast on the table.'' You could make some friends.''

He made pancakes, he knew I really like them. Oh I could see it know he was trying to bribe me with food.

''No'' I won't fall for it.

'' Oh it's a bit late. I have already signed you up for it.'' He said while smiling.

I started pouting, while he started smirking.

''Fine'' I said while sighing. Sometimes he could be so manipulating.

And that's how I came to this hellhole called kindergarten.

Father walked me there. I could see other children with their parents. Then suddenly I felt someone touching me. I looked behind me and saw a little girl in pigtails.

''Hi-'' She looked shyly at me.''What's you name.''

I looked at my father. The look he gave me made me talk. Father could be really scary.

I sighed ''Fran,'' I looked at her again, she was still looking away with a red face.'' What's yours?''

She looked at me from her long lashes and smiled '' Rose.''

'' Okay I will you two alone now'' He smirked at mine dumbfounded expression. '' Take care.'' He waived.

I glared at his retreating back.

'' Do you want to wait with me.'' A soft voice brought me out of my thoughts.

I could see her looking away again. I sighed ''Sure.''

I was rewarded with a beaming smile. It was beautiful. So I smiled at her.

The teachers started calling out the groups. Rose was in my group. I could see her smiling shyly at me, I smiled back. I could see her making flowers in the air. The perks of being in anime, I guess.

The classroom looked pretty normal. There were about thirteen tables to eat at, a bedroom with twenty-four beds and a bathroom. So all in all it was expected.

'' Now that we are all gathered,'' The teacher of our group started saying.'' I would like you to introduce yourselves.''

'' What should I say.'' I could hear someone mumbling in the back.

'' QUIET DOWN.'' Wow the teacher got really angry. '' now I will say a name and that person has to introduce himself,'' I could see her composing herself. '' Ana.''

'' My name is Ana,''A girl with white hair stated saying. '' I like playing hide-and-seek and mommy and daddy. I really hate broccoli.'' She finished with a smile. '' I hope we all get along.'' She mumbled the last words.

It continued like this for a long time when she called out my name.

''Fran.'' She looked for me. It was quite funny because I was in front of her. Was my presence really so small. Oh whatever.

'' My name is Fran. I like eating and sleeping.'' I told them in monotone. They looked at me as if to say something more, Rose just smiled at me with those flowers behind her. Anime magic was amazing.

The teacher cleared her throat. ''Well since we already introduced ourselves let's play a game.'' She gave everyone a pencil and a piece of paper. '' now everyone choose one person and draw each other.''

I sat down at the nearest table.

'' Ummm can I draw you.'' Rose asked looking at me with a fully red face, she reminded me of a tomato.

'' Sure.'' She sat on a seat next to mine. I could see her smiling, those flowers were so distracting.

That's how my first day in the kindergarten went. When I told my dad about it, he started laughing. Especially about those flowers.

I don't think I will ever get used to them.


	6. Chapter 6

The first time I met grandma was on my third birthday.

''Fran, wake up!'' I heard someone speak.

''Later,'' I mumbled before turning around. In front of myself I could see long green hair and eyes with bags under them. Oh it was father, he was looking a bit weird somehow.

''Fran now.'' He was serious. So I pulled a pillow over my head. I heard the door close. The next minute I heard the door creak. I could feel someone behind me and suddenly I was wet. He poured water over me. I could feel him smirk.

'' I told you to wake up, didn't I my cute daughter?'' He was taunting me. I will get my revenge. I started glaring with all my might.

He was laughing at me. That bastard, how dare him? I will get my revenge on him.

''Fran-'' He coughed a bit.''- We will have an important guest tonight. So dress up nicely.'' He was acting weird today. Maybe I will listen to him today. After all I had never seen him like that, I had never seen him so weak. His skin was very pale, he had dark circles below his eyes, but most of all his smile looked so strained. That's why I will listen to him today, even if its only for a day. Maybe this way he will feel better.

I got dressed up as fast as I could and stumbled down stairs. I wen to the kitchen to find father, but instead of him I saw an old lady.

'' Oh hello there dear, you must be Fran.'' She was smiling at me, it looked a bit weird n her old wrinkly face.

I turned away and started walking back when a hand stopped me.

'' Now my cute daughter meet your grandma.'' Father looked bemused and the old lady was still smiling. What a weird family I have.

'' Hello, my name is Fran.'' I said in monotone voice. She already knew my name, but whatever.

There was some sort of tension in the room, when suddenly the old women spoke.'' Fran I have a little present for you.'' I didn't expect that, no I would never expect that. What she gave me was no other than an apple hat. Now I knew why Fran was wearing one or at least made an illusion out of it. It was a one weird present to give on a birthday, but okay I could live with it. It was not weird at all. I couldn't help, but be freaked out, my days without wearing hats was over. How cruel.

'' Thank you.'' I said while sighing wistfully. I will miss those days so much.

I put the hat on. My fate was sealed.

After we ate breakfast father asked. '' Would you mind living with you grandma for a bit?'' Why would he ask that? Has he started to hate me, has he stopped loving me?

'' Why?'' My voice was so quite that if it had been anyone else, they wouldn't have heard.

'' I need to take care of something.' He looked so sad.

'' Couldn't I just stay with you, we-'' His voice interrupted mine.'' NO.''

'' But, but, couldn't we-'' I started saying, but he interrupted me.''No, Fran enough.'' I started crying.

'' Will you come back?'' He started patting my head gently.

'' I can't promise you that.'' I pushed his hand angrily as runned upstairs, back to my room.

I heard someone come in. the steps were gentle, it wasn't father.

'' Fran, '' She started coming closer to me.'' You shouldn't be angry it him. It's for your own good.''

'' Who do you think you are. Why shouldn't I be angry? Wouldn't you be to if your father would try to leave you?'' She was in front of me now.

'' He isn't abandoning you, he just doesn't have a choice.''

'' Oh AND WHY IS THAT, WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU?'' I was so angry. She didn't have the right.

'' Your father, he is. How should I say this, your father is very sick.''

'' Is it curable?'' He didn't abandon me, he didn't, he didn't.

'' He has a small chance.'' I could see it know she didn't want to give me hope. He will probably die. I stormed out of the room to find father.

''Dad, I don't want to go.'' It was hard to talk, I was out of breath. I was crying so much and running didn't help either.

''Fran, you have to.'' I looked straight into his eyes.'' I don't want you to see me like this.'' So that's what it was all about. He didn't want me to see him so weak, so helpless. He didn't want me to think about him differently.

I could do only one thing, I patted him on the head and said.'' It's okay, I will always love you dad.'' It was the truth. He would never change, for me he would always be **DAD**.

That night there could be head two crying voices in the neighborhood.


	7. Chapter 7

I hate hospitals.

Hospitals are places we go to when we are hurt or sick. It's a place were all the people look so lifeless and helpless. Its so cold and sad there. They remind me of the past that I want to forget so much, that's why I hate them.

So why was I here in this cold and ugly place? The answer is so simple, my father is here.

It was weird seeing him like this, in those white clothes with those weird machines attached to him. His expression once so bright and beautiful now so cold and fake. It doesn't fit him and it never will, because he is like the sun, that shines trough the darkness. He is like a light in this dark and cold place called world. That is why he doesn't belong here, that's why he should live. But again this world its too cruel, it will always take away the light, won't it? After all it's taking father away.

Every day, I would go visit my father,

 _" Hi dad," He sat up._

 _" Well hello my cute daughter." And looked at me with that fake smile._

Bring him flowers

" _I brought you something." I put them in the vase, replacing the old ones._

 _" Flowers again." I turned around and saw him…._

 _" Oh this time it's carnations" …replace the fake one with the real smile._

And food

" _Also, I made you some food." His smile was still in place and he gave…_

 _" My daughter would make such a wonderful wife."… a small laugh._

And go back home.

 _" Bye dad." While closing the door I looked back and saw…_

 _" Bye." … the fake smile coming back._

There I would meet an old lady

 _" Welcome back Fran, did you visit father again?" She always asked the same questions._

 _" Yes." And I always answered the same._

And go back to my room.

" _Thank you for the meal." I started going._

 _" Are you going to bed?" I looked back._

 _" Yes." And started going again._

The day would always end with me crying in the bed.

This has been my routine for months.

* * *

One day it changed.

" Hi dad," He sat up.

" Well hello my cute daughter." And looked at me with a fake smile.

" I brought you some flowers." He looked more tired when usual.

" Oh my daughter is so nice, always taking care of her daddy!" He sounded fake even now.

" I made a cake this time."

" Will you feed me?" Something felt wrong.

" Sure," I took out the cake.

" Where are the spoons." And looked at him.

" It's in the second –" He started coughing. I ran to him as fast as I could.

" What's wrong?" I started holding him.

" Nurse, anyone please-" I was panicking, I didn't know what to do." Please, please, please-" I started to hyperventilate." Help, help please, please-"

" Is everything okay?" Someone came, someone actually came. " Sir, sir, call a doctor and fast." There was so much noise.

I couldn't see anymore. " Are you okay dear?" Someone was talking.'' Dear, dear-" it was so black, the voice stopped and I had fallen a sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I could see a woman in white clothes and brown hair, it was a nurse.

" Oh dear, you woke up. You gave as quite the scare." She smiled at me. I tried to get up, but she stopped me.

" You should rest a bit dear." I couldn't, I needed to see father.

" Can I see father?" She looked away.

" Maybe later, dear." Was something wrong with him. I got up.

" Hey, you-" And ran.

When I found him I couldn't believe my eyes.

His once green locks are now completely white, his warm green eyes now look so lifeless and cold. His strong body turned into a stick.

He looked so weak, so unlike himself, so unlike the person I call my father. I hated, truly hated. Why him, why? It could have been me, no I wish it could have been me. Looking back, it has never answered my wishes, so why would it now? I truly hated it, the world. For making me dream, for making me believe.

 **I would do anything to bring him back even if it means dying.**

Before passing out I saw an indigo color in the air.

* * *

Carnation symbolizes pride and beauty. A red carnation symbolizes love, pride and admiration; a pink carnation symbolizes the love of a woman or a mother; a purple carnation symbolizes capriciousness; a yellow carnation symbolizes disdain, rejection or disappointment; while a white carnation symbolizes innocence and pure love. A striped carnation conveys refusal.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up in the hospitals room again.

That indigo color was still around me. It was pretty weird shouldn't it have been gone by now.

Did I have very strong flames or something like that?

From what I could remember the indigo color were mist flames and they were used for construction. There were also times that some mist users recreated organs that were sustained by their flames.

So that meant that should be able to do it. My flames should have been pretty strong if it stayed the same all the time I was unconscious.

There was also something about their activation. I think it had something to do with emotions, the stronger they were the stronger the flames.

So maybe my desire was very strong and it activated my flames.

Also, there was something about the descendants and bloodline that was a factor for flames you were born with.

Dad did say that mother was a sky, so it could be that he was a mist.

So that should explain some things.

Somehow I feel tired and my head hurt.

" Tch" I grumbled out as I touched my head.

I tried changing my sitting position, but the darkens overtook me.

* * *

I can't believe it, I woke in the hospitals bed again.

Why does my head hurt so much?

And why are those flames still here?

Wait.

Wait, that actually explains my headache.

I could have overused the flames. Since they are my life force or something like that, I am tired from using them for too long.

Or I am not feeling those emotions that I felt than I activated those flames.

Well it could have been something else entirely, but I will think about it later.

Right now I have to go see father.

I tried getting up, but somehow it was really hard. Maybe I should rest my body a little bit. Those flames probably put a lot of pressure on it.

" Oh, I see you are awake sweety!" A woman's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

" How are you doing?" The woman in white dress asked cooing. She was annoying.

" Fine."

" Or you sure?" I nodded.

" Just to be sure lets check you temperature, okay?" Why ask if you are already lifting my shirt? That women was really annoying.

"Hmm" She hummed while checking the thermometer. "Well everything seems okay so far, but you should probably stay in bed for the rest of the day, okay?"

" Yes." She looked at me for a moment and smiled.

" Well I have to go now if you need anything press that red button on the left side."

She started walking towards the door, when I asked. " Is my father okay?" She looked back at me.

" I don't know sweety." Her face took a sad expression.

This was a good opportunity to ask about fathers disease, I couldn' t let such a chance go.

" Could you tell me about daddy's disease?" The women looked at me seriously, but only sighed.

" There is no need for you to know sweet." That woman was smiling, actually smiling. That woman was so annoying, who did she think she was telling me I didn't need to know.

Of course, I needed to know. Oh, I know what to do.

" Please tell me miss." I tried to sound as cute as possible, I eve puffed my cheeks out to look cuter.

" Okayyy." She stuttered out. No one could resist a child's charm.

" Your daddy has, how should I say it-" She sounded very serious, unlike the annoying persona she had before this one actually wasn't so annoying. " - he has lung cancer."

What?

That was bad, really bad. I don't know if mist flames could help if it is an early stage... But wait.

What if I make new cells with illusions that could help him right.

" Well I have to go now, rest well." She waived while going trough the door. I forgot she was still there. Oh that's not the point right now.

There were no time for distractions, I needed to think.

I got it!

I would really replace his cells with illusions that they if it hadn't spread to far it could help him, but there was a problem I don't know how to use mist flames.

The best flames users were Mukuro, Mammon and Chrome. I needed to learn from one of them. Chrome was already out of the picture since she couldn't use them yet, at least I think she couldn't, if I am wrong that leaves more room to choose from. Mukuro could still be in the Estrano or the Vendicare prison. So the only or should I say the best choice is Mammon.

He works in Varia, so the easiest way to meet him is to join it, but that's also a problem I am a civilian.

Well at least I had somewhat of a plan.


	9. Chapter 9

So how should I start…. Today was quite weird, well that's a nice way to put it.

" Peasant where's the prince's food shishishishi~"

No today was a nightmare….

" Peasant hurry up shishishishi~"

…. Oh I forgot, it didn't end yet.

* * *

So as I said before today was weird.

Everything started when I was released from the hospital and the old woman came to take me home (the doctor forbade me to go anywhere else, even when I asked him nicely).

While we were going she decided to stop by a market, since she needed some ingredients for dinner. And I stayed outside to wait for her and I heard….

" Shishishishi~"

….that.

Yeah, any normal person would have ignored that, but since when was I normal?

So like the abnormality I was, I followed the laugh.

What I saw was a boy with blond hair that cowered his eyes and a tiara on top of his head, he was wearing white bloody clothes. So that looked very creepy not to mention that I thought it couldn't get weirder, he looked at me.

A grin stretched on his face, making him look like a maniac,

He started moving towards me and…

" You look like a maniac."

… What am I saying?

His grin grew bigger than before, was that even possible?

" Shishishishi ~ you shouldn't call a prince like that."

Why does he seem more dangerous by every second?

Few knifes flew in my direction, I barely dodged them.

" Shishishsi~ accept the prince's punishment."

There was one word to describe him, a psychopath

More knifes flew, this time I couldn't dodge them all.

Some hit my arms and legs, somehow I managed to avoid them hitting the vital spots, a miracle really.

" Shishishi~" the maniac laughed, while I was trying to dodge.

I needed to do something, so like the idiot I was….

" You can come to my house." His expression turned grim.

…somehow, I think that I will die soon.

" And why should I go to a peasants house?" He asked as if it was ridiculous.

I said the only thing I could come up with on the spot.

" A prince can't look dirty, it would ruin his image, don't you think?" I know, I know it was a weak argument and it probably won't work, but….

" Fine shishishi~" … I stand corrected.

* * *

So that's how I came to this situation.

A psychopath sitting next to the old women and eating.

Me bringing him food and dodging his knifes.

Such a wonderful day!


End file.
